Colours And Carousels
by CastleRockGirl
Summary: Bryn's life seems to get better and better. Her parents just opened a music store on the boardwalk and she's met a handsome group of guys, two of which she can't help but smile every time she heads to the boardwalk to hang out with. She doesn't know their secrets, or the fact she has a secret of her own to find out... Yet. Paul/OC/Dwayne.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hey, this is a fic requested ages ago by sadlyhuman1997 which I'm finally starting, thank you for your patience! I also want to thank you for the great ideas on characters and stories, and for being so cool about the wait, I hope this makes up for it! There'll be a bit of a love triangle going on in here, but it's primarily a Dwayne/OC fic but with a bit of Paul, because who does not love that guy? ;) Anyway, like I said for the other fic I started today updates will be a bit slow (especially seeing as I'm on holidays this week) but as soon as I get the chance to update, I will! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" My mother's voice asked, excitement clear as a bell. I nodded and the hand that had been covering my eyes lifted away for me to see it.

"It's awesome!" I cried and ran inside, the bare walls and wide-open space made the vacant shop look huge, it was as if they had knocked three stores together.

"What do you think of it?" My father asked, I turned to see him and my mother stare proudly around the space they had worked towards purchasing for I don't know how long. It was always their dream to open up a music store.

"I'm home!" I proclaimed with my arms stretched open to indicate the wide open space. I took a deep breath sat in the middle of the room, stretching my legs out and leaning on my elbows as I surveyed it all. My father walked in through the open doorway and looked around with an approving nod.

"The guys we hired to gut the place out after the last place closed did a good job. The counter will be going here, the guitars on the wall behind it. Shelves along the walls and four rows equally spaced down here to hold all the good music. Posters and t-shirts down the back, we're putting a bit of a small stage up so anyone that wants to try the guitars out or jam up there is welcome." He explained, indicating around the room.

"And the name will be on the back wall, The Music Box." My mother said as she came in, holding both hands out to help me off the floor. I looked at the back wall.

"Whoever's doing it better make the name big so everyone knows it, that little wave of genius I had needs to be visible from the end of the boardwalk." I grinned, after a half an hour of us brainstorming at the kitchen table; I went upstairs to my room to grab some magazines I had for inspiration. I spotted an old music box my grandma had given to me, and I hadn't heard the melody inside in years. When I opened it and the sweet chimes were heard, I knew it'd make a great name.

"About that…" my father trailed off, he and my mother shared a glance between them that had me raise an eyebrow in suspicion at their secret smiles.

"What?" I asked and my father nodded to my mother.

"We thought since we had a daughter that was so good at art, who came up with the name and who hasn't stopped going on about colour schemes for the place since we told her we were getting this place that we'd let you do it." My mother explained, I clapped my hands and jumped up and down, I didn't think they'd let me loose on this place!

"Thank you!" I cried and grabbed each one of them in a crippling hug.

"Just don't go too crazy, okay?" My father pleaded and I glanced around the store with a smirk.

"That's like asking water not to be wet, dad." I told him, "Don't worry, this place will look un-freaking-believable when I'm done!" I told them confidently.

"Is that the same thing you thought when you decided to paint the skirting boards in your room neon pink one night?" my mother asked with a sceptical eyebrow and I shrugged casually.

"That was just a whim, this I have had ideas about for months. I was actually going to ambush whoever was doing the decorating about the name." I said and unzipped the messenger bag with my sketchbook in it that I carried everywhere. It was well-worn by now but I was too proud of the noses winding through the skulls I had painted on it to part with it.

I opened the sketchbook to the right page and my parents walked closer to see what I had come up with, my mother took the book for a closer look and I grinned as they looked up with approving smiles.

"When do you wanna start?"

"Uh, now!" I told them, obviously a blank canvas this size was my dream come true. Off to the paint store!

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" My mother asked later when we got all the paint set up on a table and they taped the skirting boards and covered the floors with big sheets so I wouldn't get paint on anything. I had tied my long red wine-coloured hair into a high ponytail and opted to change out of my beloved Demonia boots and purple skirt with my Journey t-shirt and leather jacket into an old sweatshirt and baggy jeans my mother lounged about the house with.

"No, no. Go! Leave me in my kingdom to paint it the colours I have chosen!" I ordered and shooed them with the large brush I had been given. There were rollers with long handles that would reach to the roof and a step ladder for doing the difficult bits up high.

"Bryn, at least let us help you paint the-" my father went to insist, eyeing the step ladder with apprehension but I put my hands on his back and pushed him out the door.

"Nope! I have my music and my designs, one night in here should finish everything. Seriously guys, go have a nice meal and celebrate." I told them and my mother turned from where she had followed my father out to point a warning finger.

"No dancing on the ladder." She told me and I scoffed as if I was outraged at the suggestion, but a pointed glance form her had me smile sheepishly. Dancing on a ladder would be the exact thing I'd do when a good song is on.

"Okay, fine. Go." I ordered and waved them off as they walked back to the car. I stared around the open space and clapped my hands together before skipping over to the work bench that the paint tins had been piled on to. I grabbed the longest rolling brush for painting up high and then opened the tins of paint that would be the base paint. Black, of course.

I turned the stereo on that sat in the middle of the room and the sound of Def Leppard's awesome sound filled the room as I started to work. Only a short while later I had successfully painted each of the walls black with only space for the name left on the back wall. The music kept playing and I continued on my craze, choosing to draw the name on the back wall before painting it and then go around it with the black to get everything right, I didn't want to risk messing it up.

But I was good at freehand sketching and I could almost copy a design with one glance at it, so I kept my sketchbook handy as I climbed up to start sketching. My pencil had barely made contact with the wall when a deep voice from the doorway had me turn.

"Everything alright in here?" I climbed down the ladder to see a boy a little younger than me glance around the room that was newly painted before he walked in and stared up at me, the shaggy blonde hair that hung in his face fell back as his eyes met mine from where I perched on top of the ladder.

"Yeah!" I told him happily, there was a lull between songs before another started loudly and he winced at the noise. Poor boy, not used to my level of rocking. I loved listening to music up loud, best way to appreciate it if you ask me.

"What's this place supposed to be?" He asked.

"An asylum." I stated with my best serious face and he raised his eyebrows. I finally allowed the expression to slip and my usual smile crept back, "Just kidding. You are looking at what will be a realm of poetic chaos, a universe of sweet melodies and enriching sounds." I proclaimed grandly and gestured around, I looked down to see one of his eyebrows cocked as if wondering was I meant to be in an asylum, "A.K.A a music store. The Music Box." I told him, he nodded in understanding.

"Sounds cool. My brother and I work at the comic book store across the way for our folks. If you need anything or anyone bothers you, come and get one of us. We'll take care of it." He said ominously and I smiled politely.

"Awesome, I'll remember that. I'm Bryn." I said and leaned down with the hand out-stretched that wasn't covered in paint.

"Edgar Frog." He introduced and I grinned.

"Pleasure. Well I better be getting back to this." I said and made a gesture to the wall. He nodded and without a word of goodbye left the store. I had never seen the boy before, mostly because I didn't read comics so why would I visit the store that sells them? Nick, my best friend, would probably know him. He was a die-hard surfer that was probably passed out somewhere until the sun was a long-time gone at which point he'd go out to party. More often than not I'd get dragged to go with him, but I never drank or smoked.

I broke out of my musings and went back to tracing the outline of the logo. I had a box with cool designs on it that was opened. From the box spilled music notes and various instruments, with the words "The Music Box" done like graffiti flowing along a stave. Once I had the design blocked in with the basic neon green and pink I shaded it and added the outline. I outlined the lines of the winding stave with white so they were separated from the black background and I filled the rest of the wall in black until the logo was successfully surrounded.

At this point it was getting late but I still had some final touches, my favourite part actually, to do. Problem was I needed clean hands to do it and my hands were already destroyed. I grabbed the bottle of water I had been drinking from and walked out to the front of the store. I poured some of the water over my hands and worked on scrubbing the paint off. I glanced around at all the people crowding the boardwalk and smiled, some looked like they were heading to one of the many concerts the boardwalk held. I knew the boardwalk would be perfect for opening a store. Everything from the cheesy funfair music on the rides to the rock music played down at the bandstand, this place was all about music.

I went to get the bottle from where I had it under my arm and cursed quietly as it fell from its place between my elbow and my stomach to roll away from me. I hurried after it in fear that someone would trip on it, and pushed my way through the crowd. No sooner had I spotted it than someone kicked it off in a random direction. When I finally located it in a gap in the crowd, I bent down to get it when a boot settled on top of it and stopped it.

I waited for them to lift their boot as I bent down to get the bottle, and when their foot stayed I raised my eyes up their tall frame to meet their eyes.

"Can I have my bottle back?" I asked politely and the blonde grinned at me from where he towered over me. In one swift movement he was down to my level and plucked the bottle easily from under his boot. He stood up again and I did too, although I barely reached his shoulder when I stood to my full height. It is times like these when my boots come in handy; I always got extra height from them.

"You'd have thought this was the last bottle on earth from how you were chasing it, girl." He laughed and I grinned sheepishly and raised my hands to show him the paint still on them.

"I needed to wash these. Still got some painting to do." I told him, he nodded and went to pass the bottle back to me. Just as my hand was about to make contact he raised it up out of my reach and I pouted before making a jump for it, but he held it even higher and grinned.

"Can't get it, shorty?" he asked teasingly and I pouted.

"I'm not short, I'm fun size." I informed him and he chuckled before lowering the bottle slightly. I eyed it for a few seconds before my hand shot out and seized it in a flash; he made a show of shaking his hand out.

"Damn, I think you took some skin off with that swipe." He teased.

I stuck my tongue out playfully and glanced back to the store, "Well, I better get back to it. Thank you for saving the bottle." I said politely and turned, eager to get back in to the store and finish. My parents would still be out for their meal but they'd want me home at a reasonable time, so I needed to get finished and quick.

No sooner had I got to the door and began to wash my hands again than the guy from before walked past and straight in to the store. I raised my eyebrows at his casualness and finished washing my hands before following him inside.

"The Music Box." He said almost to himself and turned to me with a grin which I returned, he walked to the middle of the room and I was able to see him better with the lights in the store above us. His long black coat trailed to the backs of his knees and his white jeans and boots looked like they had been running through sand many a time. He had a netted top underneath and a large chain trailed from the shoulder of his jacket. His messy blonde hair trailed down his back and he brushed a hand through it, his bracelets clinking together as he did so.

"Is it a music store?" he asked and spun round to face me, I nodded and walked from where I had been leaning on the door to the middle of the room.

"It will be. I still have some stuff to do on the walls before I can leave." He raised his eyebrows.

"Did you paint that?" he said and pointed over his shoulder to the wall behind him, I smiled proudly at my design before nodding. "You got some serious talent." He told me and I blushed slightly.

"Thank you. Still a lot of work to do." I said and went over to the work bench to open the tins of paint.

"Want some help?" He asked lightly and I glanced back at him and eyed his outfit.

"You'll get paint splatters on your clothes. I had to change in to these and they're past rescuing." I told him, gesturing to the clothes I wore. He shrugged and took his jacket off; I raised my eyebrows at his toned arms which were bare and his torso which also appeared toned under his netted top.

"I don't mind. Anything to help a pretty girl out." He said with a wink and I held my hand out.

"Bryn." I introduced myself.

He took my hand in his much larger one and shook it, "Paul, babe." He smiled and I walked over to the table and grabbed the tin of neon green paint and a paintbrush, dipping it in to the vibrant colour and lifted the dripping brush out to hold it out to him.

"Let's get cracking." I told him and he took the brush but scratched his head awkwardly, narrowly avoiding giving himself a green streak in his hair.

"Nothing too complicated, I can't even draw my breath, girl." He admitted and I burst in to laughter before grabbing the neon pink and dipping the brush in much like I had done with his.

"It's not complicated at this point, watch." I told him and stepped a few feet back and held the brush behind me before swinging it towards the wall so splatters flew out and a trail of pink went up the wall.

"Awesome!" Paul said and I giggled before walking over to the stereo. I flipped a tape in that I knew would provide good music. Soon enough Jukebox Hero by Foreigner was cranked up and I turned to see Paul hooting from where he had just sent a made splatter of green up the wall.

"Good job!" I told him and started opening the other tins of paint. I stood beside him and turned towards the other wall, dipping my brush in the vibrant purple and soon the wall had a line of purple across it. I bent down again but squealed lightly in surprise as Paul's arms locked around my waist and he sang the current line of the song in my ear. I laughed loudly before joining in.

"A girl who has great taste in music and is letting me help her splatter paint over the walls of a new music store. Where have you been all my life?" he asked teasingly as he let me down and I shrugged as my face heated up. I glanced at my brush which still had paint on it before I swiped it over the skin of his arm and left a purple trail.

"Waiting to do that!" I said triumphantly and he went to grab his pot of paint for retaliation.

A short while later I lay breathless on the floor at around midnight, the walls had been splashed with every vibrant colour under the rainbow. I had painted music notes through all the gaps of the paint splatters whilst Paul had simply put his handprint over the walls. I swear letting him know I had bought a small pot of silver paint was both the best and worst decision I had ever made.

"So when's this place opening?" he said as he lay beside me, not even one bit out of breath.

"Soon." I shrugged, "We just have to get everything fitted and it should be open in about a week. My dad hired some great guys to work on it so they'll get it opened quickly." I explained, he pumped his fist in the air.

"Sweet. This boardwalk needs somewhere where you can buy decent music. Me and my boys will probably be regular customers here." I leant up on one elbow.

"Where are they tonight?" I asked and he mimicked my action, his multi-coloured arm supported his head as he stared out the front of the store.

"Just around. I'll see them at home later. You wanna meet them?" He asked excitedly and I wrinkled my nose.

"Another night? My parents will want me back home soon." I told him, he nodded and stood up.

"I can drive you home, my bike's just down the boardwalk." He said, I raised my eyebrows and held my hands up for him to help me up.

"A bike?" I asked with a grin tugging at my lips, he nodded with a proud smirk.

"Think you can handle the speed?" he asked, I nodded with a clap of my hands and we hurriedly cleaned the store up before I fixed the covers over the front to hopefully help it dry but keep people out. The numbers on the boardwalk were dwindling as it got closer to closing time, but seeing as it was summer and the weather was so good, people stayed out later. I hadn't seen Nick even though he said he'd stop by, but he was probably too busy partying.

Paul's hand slipped in to mine as he led me down the boardwalk. I linked my fingers through his and decided it was cool to hold hands; we got to the other end of the boardwalk to where a lone motorcycle gleamed in the moonlight off the waves.

"That is so cool!" I said as I ran ahead to run my hand over the handlebars. He climbed on to the bike and held his hand out again to help me on.

"You might wanna hold on tight, this thing's faster than the wind." He warned lightly and I wound my arms around his waist. Before I even had time to ask about helmets he revved the bike off and we sped down the boardwalk on to the road. He followed the directions I gave him easily when I wasn't too busy squealing in exhilaration as we flew down the streets.

Eventually he stopped in front of my house and I climbed off, he chuckled as I wobbled slightly on my way to the pavement.

"Thanks for the ride. And for helping me tonight." I told him, he waved it off.

"It was a blast, can't wait to see what the guys think when they see my arms. David will think I got the weirdest tattoos ever." He said and I giggled at the thought.

"How many friends do you live with?" I asked.

"There's me and David, Marko and Dwayne." He said, all the names individually sounded unusual, but together as a group they seemed to fit. They all sounded interesting, the name Dwayne sounded particularly interesting to me.

"Sounds awesome, I'll have to meet them sometime."

"I'll make sure of it." Paul promised and revved his bike again, "See ya shorty!" he called as he sped down the street, I grinned and waved a coloured arm as I watched him go. The grin seemed to last even as I scrubbed the paint off and tip-toed past my parents who were sleeping, right until I closed my eyes.

I couldn't wait to see Paul again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** Hey, here's the next chapter! A bit short but I'm hoping that's okay. Thanks for all the favourites and follows! Thanks to sadlyhuman1997, Mr Thornberry, Flowerchild23, Freax, ThexHushxSound and Emzy2K11 for their reviews, I am so glad people like this :D anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone ringing in my room.

"Hey." A voice thick with sleep replied on the other end of the phone despite the fact it was almost dinner time.

"Don't you sound like death this fine evening." I replied with a smile as I recognised the voice, it was my best friend Nick.

"Shut up, do you want to meet at the boardwalk for coffee?" he asked, I glanced at my watch and decided I had some free time before dinner.

"Sure, give me fifteen minutes!" I said as I set the phone down and hurried to get ready, over my white tank top I threw on a denim jacket I had customized with the words "FOREVER YOUNG" painted on the back in white, various studs of different colours and shapes filled the space around the back of the jacket. I opted for my purple skirt and white sneakers which were easier for the walk to the boardwalk than my boots. I hurriedly plaited my hair which was still damp from my shower earlier and added some dark eye shadow and eyeliner around my eyes. I grabbed my bag and hurried down the stairs, remembering my keys just as my feet reached the door. My parents were at the boardwalk working on the shop so I could get a lift home with them afterwards.

I met Nick at the coffee shop on the boardwalk; I spotted his spiked red and black hair in a booth where he slumped over. An abandoned half-finished coffee sat in front of him and mine was across the table.

"Hey!" I greeted as I slid into the booth, he raised his head but pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How are you always so cheery?" he asked, ever since he had met me on the beach a few years ago, he had been baffled by my endless amounts of energy.

"Um… because I didn't stay up till God knows what hour to party on the beach?" I guessed, the sand in his hair and on the denim of his sleeveless jacket gave away the previous night's activities.

"That's probably it." He chuckled and we both took welcomed gulps of coffee, "How's the store going?" he asked, I grinned as I added another packet of sugar to my cup, Nick never put enough in, he would say I was hyper enough.

"Great! I painted last night." Nick's eyebrows rose slightly.

"All by yourself?"

I shook my head, "No, this guy came in and helped me finish up, thank God for him or I would have been there all night."

"A guy helped you paint?" Nick asked.

"And he left me home. He has this awesome bike, I swear Nick you'd have loved it-"

"What was his name?" he interrupted.

"Paul."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, long blonde hair, white jeans, black jacket. What's with all the questions?" I asked as his face hardened.

"Don't go near him again; he and his friends are bad news. They find girls like you, you're easy prey."

I sniggered, "They're boys, not vultures, and I like Paul." I defended.

"All the girls like them, only problem is the girls who get close to them suddenly go missing the day after." Nick said, I shook my head.

"Nick, we live in the murder capital of the world, lots of people go missing." It was true, almost a new one every few nights.

"And I'll bet they're the cause of it. I'm telling you, stay away from them." He said urgently, I sat back in the seat and crossed my arms.

"What have you been smoking? First of all, Paul's nice and I like hanging out with him. Two, there are a million other explanations for why so many people go missing, have you seen how many creepy storeowners there are here?" I snuck a sideways glance at the guy behind the counter, who definitely looked like he could have someone locked in his basement, "And third, I can take care of myself, Nick."

"You can come hang out with me tonight, there's a concert down at the boardwalk."

"I should be helping out at the store, there's a lot to do." I pointed out.

"But I haven't seen you all week." He pouted, I rolled my eyes.

"That's not my fault!" I argued, finally I gave in, "Fine, but if your friend with the grabby hands comes near me again, I'm going to scream." I warned him, he held his hands up.

"I promise he will keep his hands to himself." Nick offered.

"Okay, I'll head home and get changed and meet you back here later, I suggest you do the same, maybe use one of those things called a shower?" I teased, he glanced at my outfit.

"What you're wearing is fine!"

"What I'm wearing is for coffee, I need to go home and get ready for a concert." I told him, I turned but it was obvious he was rolling his eyes. I decided to head home and grab my boots; I needed some height for this concert.

* * *

After the sun went down and I got dinner I changed in to something more suited for a concert, Nick said some rock group passing through would be singing, so I decided on a rock look. I kept the skirt and jacket but opted for my demonia boots with black fishnet tights and a black beaded belly top. I let my hair down which was wavy from the tight braid and chose a gothic necklace with a purple gem in the middle. The smoky eye shadow stayed and was accompanied by light pink lip balm and blusher. I nodded in approval at the outfit before I headed out to the concert.

The music was unbelievable; they sang covers of the most awesome rock songs I treasured, as well as doing their own numbers. I made sure to get their name so I could tell my dad we definitely needed some of their music to sell. After the concert finished a few hours later Nick and his friends headed down to the beach where they went most nights they all got together.

It was getting pretty late but I decided staying a bit longer wouldn't do any harm. We settled around a fire and the beers were passed around along with some joints, both of which I made sure to pass on.

"Still a goody-two-shoes?" Nick asked beside me, I smiled as I watched the flames of the fire dance.

"You smoke and drink enough for the both of us, buddy. I'm not worried about missing out." I may not have been worried about missing out, but I was worried about Nick. He fell in with the wrong crowd a few years back and eventually drugs and alcohol became his best friends along with me. He was a year older than me and perfectly capable of making his own choices so I didn't lecture. Didn't stop me from wishing he'd quit, though.

I looked around to see Nick's eyes drift shut after he took a long drag, so I figured this was my time to get a break, the smoke around us was starting to get pretty thick. I stumbled up from the sand and headed down the beach towards the water, stopping to zip my boots down and take them off as I neared the waves. Once in to the water I decided to take off my tights which had become soggy and filled with sand, I treaded a bit deeper into the water to wash the sand out of them before I rolled them up and carried them with me as I walked through the shallow water.

I loved the beach, and I loved Santa Carla, even if it was the murder capital of the world, it was still my home. I was born here and raised, and I didn't know if I'd ever want to leave. Sure, I shared every teen's dream of travelling around and playing music, but staying here would suit me just fine. Running a music store, just hanging out on the beach and generally having a good time were things I didn't want to lose.

Eventually I realised I had made it far up the beach, when I took my eyes off my feet where I had been watching the waves spill over them and distort my view of my silver toenails, there were very few people around. Hardly any, actually.

They were mostly sat in groups, except for a few loners by themselves; I planned to be one myself as I walked back up onto the sand and took my jacket off to set it down on the sand. I sat on top of it and stretched my feet out to dry, surveying the people around as I did so. There was one girl swaying slightly as if she was drunk and another guy a bit far off smoking. It was the one guy that didn't seem to be doing anything that caught my eye.

The part of the beach I was on was dark, so all I could make out was that he had dark hair and a dark jacket, and he seemed to be staring out at the waves. With a move of his head he appeared to stare over at me, I smiled awkwardly before looking out on the waves, I had probably seemed rude to be staring and he was calling me out on it.

I couldn't stop myself sneaking slight glances over my shoulder to see his head still turned in my direction. Finally when my feet appeared dry I went to put them back in my boots, only to scowl at the sand plastered to them. I had gotten sand in these boots before, and I had hoped I would have remembered not to do it again.

I brushed the sand off my feet as best I could, but it would stick to my hands then go back to sticking to my feet. I growled in annoyance and was about to just put them in my boots and walk home with itchy feet, when a red piece of cloth landed in my lap.

I glanced up to see the dark-haired guy I had been looking at stand above me, looking as tall as a skyscraper from where I sat. I took the material in my hands and glanced between it and the guy above me.

"For your feet." He said, I blinked before I got what he meant.

"You don't mind?" I asked, when he shook his head I took the cloth and began taking the sand of my feet, it was much more effective with something dry. When I finished I slipped my boots back on, from the corner of my eye I saw his hand stretch down.

"Oh, here you go." I said and stretched my hand up with the material, his fingers went around my wrist and I realised he was giving me a hand to stand up. Not that I even had to do much, he basically lifted me to my feet with one hand.

"Keep it." He said, releasing my hand with a slight push towards my body, I stared down at the material which looked like it was a scarf or something.

"Thanks." I smiled and I was sure I could see his smile despite the dark hair around his face which was being rustled by the wind. He bent down and picked my jacket up, shaking it out before holding it out to me, I took it and slipped it on.

"I better get going, thanks for the help." I said, he nodded and I waved once I had pulled the hair out from under my jacket. He nodded and went back to where he was sitting on the beach. He stood in the spot and I decided to leave him to it, I turned back twice to see his head once again turned in my direction.

It was only when I told myself I'd not look back again that I realised I didn't know his name.

"Hey, what's your-" I turned, halfway through calling the question out when I turned to see he was gone. I sighed that I didn't know his name, before I turned and started drifting back towards where Nick was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Sorry! This update is so late I cannot apologise enough. Between writer's block, the library being closed a lot and just a whole mess of stuff, this chapter is coming to you guys far later than it should, so I apologise! Thanks to all new favourites and follows, and thanks to Miss. Drake, Guest, Flowerchild23, Emzy2k11, sadlyhuman1997, N3ko8 and Mystic Vampyre for their great reviews. Anyway, apologies again for the long wait, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

The next week the store finally opened, and things were going fantastic on opening night. We had opened at around five for the first time and the store was already getting pretty crowded, music was flying off the shelves and people had even been in to ask if they could order guitars or put deposits down on the Fender guitars behind the counter.

I had been helping set the store up for most of the week during the day, Nick even put in an appearance or two to help out, which I was really glad for. I hadn't seen Paul since the first night we met and he helped out, but who knows, he might drop in. My eyes flicked around the small crowds of kids looking at the music and posters, and my eyes caught a familiar head of black and red spikes.

"Nick!" I called over the rock music playing through the speakers at the back; he spotted me and made his way over, glancing around in approval.

"Place looks good." He complimented as he came over, his friends stayed where they were and examined the shelves. I grinned and threw my arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks so much for helping. Sorting all the tapes and CDs would have taken me far longer if you hadn't dropped by." It was true, I had boxes upon boxes to help sort, and if Nick hadn't have helped I would have been tempted to just leave them in the boxes and let people sort them out themselves.

"It's no problem." He answered, his friend Zach came up behind him with a snort and clapped him on the shoulder.

"This place is totally lame." Zach sniggered; I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms.

"The only thing lame around here is that awful colouring job in your hair, what was the look you were going for? Skunk?" I asked, glancing up at the ugly platinum blonde streak down the middle of his Mohawk which had dark hair either side.

"Whatever, any money says this place is out of business by the end of the month." Zach shot back.

"Wanna bet, asshole?" I asked, stepping forward slightly with the intention to shove him. Nick's arm caught me around the waist.

"Leave it, Bryn." Nick warned, I gawked at him.

"Leave it? He swans in here in his tragic get-up and cheap hair and he calls this store lame?" I demanded, sure enough Zach raised a finger in warning.

"Watch it."

"Dude, let's just go." Nick suggested, Zach glared at me for a few seconds before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan, don't wanna stay in this dump any longer. Come on, guys." Zach called to the remaining guys and girls behind him. They all set the music they had been messing about with back, not too neatly I might add, and strutted out past us.

Nick watched Zach as he passed us before turning to me, "Pay no attention to him, he can be an asshole sometimes." I stepped back from where his arm and been around me.

"Yeah, and you can be real silent sometimes too. Why didn't you back me up? Me and you worked hard on this store a lot this week and he comes in here and walks all over it, and you just let him?" I demanded.

"What was I supposed to do?" Nick asked, I stared at him for a few seconds before shaking my head.

"You're supposed to back me up, but you just stood there. But you can do something right now, which is get the hell out and go hang out with Zach." I told him, Nick squared his jaw and went to answer back.

"Nick, you coming too?" Zach asked from the door, Nick glanced back at him and nodded.

"Be right there." He told him, he turned back to me, "See you around, Bryn."

I watched him leave with a frown; his friends could be real assholes sometimes. Nick could too, but I knew deep down he never meant it. He just fell in with the wrong crowd.

I sighed and decided not to let it get me down, so I went back and straightened up the tapes and CDs Nick's friends had knocked out of place. My dad promised a discount on anything I wanted, within reason of course, he knew I was liable to go nuts with that promise. I had my heart set on a Fender Jaguar, we had a blue one behind the counter but Dad said I could order a purple one if I wanted. I had an acoustic guitar at home I had learned to play well, but I've always wanted a Fender.

I realised I had been musing about the Jaguar a bit longer than necessary, and I had been holding a tape in my hands as if I was considering selling my soul to afford it. I was in the process of setting it back in its rightful place when a voice behind me startled me.

"Aw, I was hoping you were getting that as a gift to me." The tape almost jumped out of my hand as I jumped. I clapped a hand over my heart as I set it back and turned to come face to face with a familiar pair of clear blue eyes. Paul.

"You scared the life out of me!" I accused as I held my hand over my rapidly beating heart, he laughed loudly in triumph as he straightened up from where he had been hunched down to be at the same eye-level as me.

"Sorry, shorty." He apologised, a grin crept onto my face and I punched him on the arm.

"Stop calling me shorty!"

"Why not, shorty? It suits you." He said and patted the top of my head, how come every time I ran into him, I wasn't wearing my boots?

"I will find a nickname for you then, and I will use it all the time." I threatened, he shrugged with a smile.

"Wouldn't bother me, it'd be like we were a couple, cute nicknames and everything." He teased and touched my chin before looking around the store. I was grateful he was distracted, because his statement did cause a bit of a blush to creep up.

"What do you think?" I asked as I watched him glance around the store.

"It's awesome; it definitely is the best music store I've been to. All thanks to my brilliant artistic skills, of course." He boasted, I laughed as I looked around the walls we painted.

"You definitely helped out a lot, I'll have to give you some free music to pay you back." I offered, he considered it for a second before an idea seemed to hit him.

"Tell you what, I know just how you can repay me." He said, my eyebrows rose in question, "Come hang out with me and my friends." He said.

I grimaced as I took note of all the people in the store, "I don't know, I might need to stay here and help my folks out."

"Aw, come on." He pleaded and took my hands, "I've been tellin' them all week I was gonna introduce you, and I promise we will be frequent customers at the shop."

I considered the offer before nodding, "Sounds alright, I'll just go tell my parents I'll be out for a while." I said, he followed me up to the front and I went to the counter where my mom and dad stood.

"Mom, Dad? This is Paul, remember the guy that helped me paint in here last week?" I asked, the both nodded and smiled at Paul who gave an easy wave, "I'm gonna hang out with him for a while, is that alright?"

My dad glanced between the two of us before smiling, "Sure, just be back before closing so we can give you a lift home, Bryn." He told me.

"Sure thing, bye!" I said as I pulled Paul out of the store.

"So where have you been hiding all week?" Paul asked as he led me down the boardwalk.

"Just around, I was helping out getting things sorted during the day but we mostly stayed home at night, setting up a music store takes a lot of work."

"Well it looks great." Paul said, and I smiled at him, my mood already lifted from my slight argument with Nick earlier.

"So where are your friends?" I asked with a glance around, Paul looked around a bit before heading further into the crowd down the narrow street, linking his hand with mine so he wouldn't lose me.

"They'll probably just be hanging around, we'll find them." He said confidently before nodding over to the carousel, "Found them." He pulled my hand and we finally got out of the crowd to the more open space where the rides were. I kept my hand in his as we crossed over to the carousel. He pulled me to the side of the carousel, out of sight from the obviously-bored guy that ran the ride; he wasn't even glancing up so it was easy for us to get to the edge of the moving ride.

"Do we just get on?" I asked, eyeing the moving ride with apprehension. I was about to make a jump for it when Paul's hands went under my arms and lifted me with ease. He hopped on behind me with a grin.

"You looked like you needed help, shorty." He teased; I rolled my eyes and hopped up onto a horse that was without a rider in an effort to show I wasn't completely helpless. Paul leant on the bar beside the horse and waved someone over.

I looked to see three guys making their way around the carousel, and almost instantly I knew by their clothes and how they carried themselves that they were Paul's friends he had told me about. They walked confidently like he did, weaving easily through the horses as they came over.

My attention was pulled to the one in front, a guy with a platinum blonde mullet and long black trench coat. He spotted Paul and greeted him with a nod before his eyes settled on me where I sat on the horse. A teasing smirk pulled at one corner of his mouth as he came to stop beside Paul.

"You must be Bryn." My eyebrows raised at the statement and I hopped off the horse to say hello, although I regretted it as I realised another thing Paul's friends had in common with him was height. The blonde smiled down at me.

"Good guess, you must be…" I trailed off, the names from the other night swam in a haze fog through my head and I tried to pick one out, but there wasn't one jumping out at me that suited him.

"David." He said, extending a hand clad in leather into the space between us. Now that he said it, the name suited him perfectly. I shook his head as firmly as I could before I strained to look over his shoulder. Sure enough another guy with blonde curls stepped out from behind David, onto the edge of the ride as he waved.

"I'm Marko." He introduced, and yet again the name seemed to fit him well.

"Bryn. Cool jacket." I complimented, my eyes immediately drawn to the patchwork masterpiece he wore. It looked like it took some serious work, and all of a sudden the personalised pieces of clothing I had tweaked with my own designs and accessories completely paled in comparison.

"Thanks." He said, fixing the jacket slightly with a grin that told me he was very proud of the jacket. So he should be, it looked amazing.

The ride came to a stop and we were interrupted from doing any further introductions as the guy running the ride scoffed as we came to stop in front of him.

"You guys again, I told you, you aren't allowed on the ride if you don't pay." He said in exasperation. David smirked in the most unapologetic way before he waved us off. Paul, Marko and David hopped off with ease and I held the bar to step down as more people got on for their turn.

Thankfully I made it without tripping as people crowded to get onto the horses, I side-stepped a girl pulling her boyfriend onto it against his will, bumping shoulders with a person to my left as I did so. Well my shoulder bumped their elbow, and I knew immediately they were tall, so I glanced up to apologise. And in doing so met the dark eyes of the remaining friend I hadn't been introduced to. And boy for someone I didn't know, he sure looked familiar. And then it hit me.

"Did I meet you on the beach the other night?" I asked, stopping on the spot, he did the same and nodded down at me.

"You're the girl that didn't want sand in her boots." He stated, I laughed in embarrassment at what I must have looked like when he saw me. And this time when one side of his mouth lifted it was much more visible thanks to the light bulbs around the carousel. In the light given off I could see now underneath the dark was an unbelievably handsome face with darker skin than the rest of his friends. Who were all handsome as well, plain as day, but this guy was another kind of handsome entirely. I think a look at this guy would cause the phrase "tall, dark and handsome" to pop into anyone's mind.

"Yeah, thanks for the scarf and for the help, sand in my boots walking home would have been a nightmare. I didn't realise till I was leaving that I didn't ask your name, I'm Bryn." I introduced, stretching my hand out. I didn't shake hands normally unless someone else did it when meeting me, but my hand moved of its own accord.

"Dwayne." He answered and the name snapped back from when I met Paul, it figures that the last guy I meet is the one I would have been most likely to remember the name of. His hand slipped into mine which felt instantly tiny in his much larger one, I tried to ignore the tingling in my skin as our hands made contact.

"Hey, you to coming or what?" My head whipped round at the sound of David's voice, and I was embarrassed to see he, Paul and Marko had been watching with curiosity as I introduced myself to Dwayne. Which reminded me, I was still holding his hand.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and dropped my hand from his, hurrying to catch up with the others to avoid making a fool of myself more than I probably already had. Even as I walked quickly over, Dwayne kept up easily with strides that must have each been equal to three of mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked Paul as I caught up to him, winding my arm through his to try and keep up with him and his friends as we started walking.

"Going to grab some food, you like Chinese, right?"

I nodded, "Sure, everyone loves Chinese." It was pretty hard not to.

"Alright!" Paul said with enthusiasm and clapped Marko on the shoulder, who returned to gesture with equal enthusiasm. It eventually escalated until they were playfully shoving each other as they walked along. I crossed behind them and chose to stand a bit away to avoid getting hit, which coincidentally landed me right back beside Dwayne.

"Are they always like this?" I asked David and Dwayne, watching with a smile as Paul and Marko hurried ahead like two crazy kids with insane sugar rushes.

"Every damn night." David answered with a smirk, and Dwayne nodded in agreement. Eventually Paul and Marko calmed down enough to walk alongside us as we entered the small Chinese restaurant on the boardwalk, Chopstix. Mom and dad always got take-out from here but we rarely ate in the restaurant.

I followed the guys to a table down at the back; the restaurant was busy enough with crowds of friends and families in for food. I noticed at least each table glance up at the boys as they walked, most with a mix of curiosity and cautiousness. Understandable of course, it would be hard not to get intimidated by four tall guys dressed in dark yet striking clothes. I was easily lost where I walked behind Paul and in front of Marko.

Marko got sent up for food, and the rest of the guys set about lounging in the chairs down at the back, I leant against the wall beside my chair and silently took in the three remaining guys now that the lighting meant I wasn't just taking in their clothes and hairstyles, their features were far better visible.

David looked to be the oldest, with Dwayne a close second. I pegged Marko as the youngest judging by his youthful face, and Paul seemed to fit somewhere in the middle.

I guess they were all at least nineteen to twenty, David could maybe even pass for twenty-one. He had blue eyes like Paul's, but his were a lot more piercing. The slight stubble around his jaw might be one of the reasons he appeared oldest, but I also got the sense he was the leader of the group. They all seemed to follow his lead without question, so naturally I assumed he was the oldest.

Paul and Marko both seemed pretty energetic and crazy, so I assumed them two to be the youngest in the group. Marko was chatting up the young girl behind the counter, and judging by her bashful grin and the fact she flipped her hair at least twice in ten seconds, he was pretty good at it. Besides the obviously amazing jacket he had long curls that tumbled down his back, even longer than Paul's hair, which was dishevelled and crazy as ever.

I permitted a glance at Dwayne, noticing for the first time he had a leopard on the right sleeve of his jacket, the claws it scratched out with that matched its sharp, exposed teeth dug into the side of his jacket up where his chest was. And then of course it registered he wasn't wearing a shirt. Just a necklace with different materials woven to make a chain that had a few charms hanging off it. I forced my eyes to look away for fear my glance would turn into an outright stare. Unfortunately I happened to catch his eyes as I moved my eyes in the hopes of focusing on something else, but I was immediately transfixed by how dark they were. They actually verged on black they were that dark, and seemed so mysterious even at a glance I wanted to know what was on his mind.

I forced my eyes to focus on the menu at my elbow, scanning the options for different dishes as I prayed the food would come quickly so I could have a more believable distraction.

"- Isn't that right, Bryn?" It took a second for the end of Paul's sentence to register, and I glanced up to see he and David must have been talking about something, they both smiled at my clueless face.

"Huh?" I asked, I hadn't heard a single thing they were saying.

Paul snickered, "David and I were talking about the store, David doesn't believe it's as good as I said it was, but I told him it rocks! Doesn't it?" he asked, Marko came to sit down from where he had finally ordered the food to sit between Paul and I.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Besides the turn of the century because you were taking to that waitress for so long?" David asked sarcastically, I giggled and David smirked before gesturing to me.

"Bryn was just about to tell us about the new music store her parents opened? The one Paul came back from painting looking like a rainbow jig-saw puzzle?" David prompted.

"Oh yeah!" Marko answered, and suddenly all eyes were on me to continue.

"Uh, yeah, it just opened tonight, we've been working on it during the day for about a week now. The guys working on it got everything set up real quick so we opened tonight and it's going well. We've got orders for different guitars and stuff as well, the Fenders behind the counter are really popular." I explained, David nodded in approval.

"Sounds good, we'll be sure to drop by." Yep, definitely the leader.

"So what kind of music do you guys sell?" Marko asked.

I grinned, "Good music."

"Hell yeah, this girl's got good taste." Paul added in, I smiled and David sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"In that case, why doesn't she come with us to the concert tomorrow night?" David asked, his statement was met with nods of approval and a hoot from Paul. I hadn't really thought about the concert tomorrow night, there was one almost every weekend now because the summer holidays were a great time to hang out on the boardwalk, and kids crowded every concert they could get to.

I usually went to concerts with Nick, but right now that wasn't an idea I was fond of, so I nodded.

"Love to." I grinned, just then the waitress came over and set various containers of food down on the table along with chopsticks and glasses, she went back to the counter and grabbed the pitcher of Coke and returned with it to set it in the middle.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked, more to Marko than anyone else at the table. He shook his head with a grin as he chewed his thumbnail and she flipped her hair before turning back to the counter, making sure to sway her hips as she did so. I looked around the containers of food not unlike the takeout boxes except they were wider and waited until the guys had all picked one before I took one of the remaining ones, opening it to see rice inside. This was good, I was worried I'd pick something I didn't like, I was never great at stomaching food I didn't like. Which often meant we got take-out on the nights my mom had decided to experiment in the kitchen and ended up serving something that tasted like you polished your shoes with it rather than ate it.

I grabbed the curry sauce and mixed the rice in before I got stuck into eating; I hadn't got much at dinner because I was too excited about the store opening. Marko and Paul talked more about the store and the different guitars we had, Paul actually seemed to be considering buying one for himself, but I guessed I'd be giving him lessons how to play it. Not that I minded in the least.

I nodded along as he and Marko talked about the music they like, my hand reached out for the pitcher of coke to pour a glass, but it ended up coming to rest on Dwayne's hand that had gotten to it before me.

"Shoot, sorry." I apologised as I pulled my hand back and waited for him to finish pouring a glass. Nice enough of him, he filled mine when he was done before setting the pitcher back in the middle. A wise move, he had probably seen me drop rice from my chopsticks enough that he guessed I wasn't the best person to struggle with a heavy pitcher.

"Thanks." I smiled, and had to tear my eyes away when he returned the gesture.

"Who's playing at the concert tomorrow night?" I asked as I picked up my glass, feeling rude that he was the one I had made the least conversation with. I had even had a brief discussion with David about how the store had been painted because he had wondered what it looked like upon seeing the rainbows on Paul's arms and the fact he had silver hands. Dwayne had been mostly silent through the meal.

"No idea, some band from Chicago. We decided to go along and check it out." Dwayne shrugged; most bands that passed through here were from other cities and just decided to jam on the boardwalk. There was always a good chance to gain fans, and it didn't exactly hinder their popularity to play on the bandstand where everyone and anyone would crowd to hear good music.

"Cool." I answered, wondering what to say next. It was a rare I would ever be lost for words.

"Are you in a band?" Dwayne asked, and I was grateful one of us had at least come up with something.

I cleared my throat after a sip of coke and laughed, "I wish. I do have a dream to be in one of those amazing bands that sells out venues and everyone wants to see. Travel the world and play for millions of fans. But I guess any girl who grew up with as much music as I did would have that dream." Dwayne nodded in agreement and I found myself continuing, "My dad played in a band with his friends when they were younger, it was actually at one of their shows that my dad met my mom. She had been working at the bar and they got talking after he sang. The band broke up a few years later but they both said they'd find a job to do with music, so they started saving for a music store. Sorry, I'm rambling." I apologised, a simple yes or no would have probably been enough of an answer.

"Must be nice, having parents who share the same interests as you." He continued, oh good, I didn't bore him to tears with my parents' love story.

"It is, they're cool. I'm sure if I ever wanted to start a band they'd be alright with it, it would be pretty hypocritical for them to be against it."

Dwayne gave a deep chuckle at that, "That it would. Do you play any instruments?"

I nodded, "Acoustic guitar, but I'm getting a Fender Jaguar soon, hopefully."

He smiled and lapsed back into silence as he finished his food, but I was glad to have gotten some conversation out of him. Soon enough the waitress came to clear the table, and I stood up and shrugged my jacket on.

"I better get back down, the store will be closing." I said to Paul, the rest of the guys stood up to leave as well. The boardwalk was thankfully less crowded than they had been earlier and I was thankful I wouldn't have that much bother getting back to the store.

"Aw, and I was all for getting you back on the bike tonight." Paul pouted; I chuckled and shook my head.

"Maybe another night, you could probably give me a lift home after the concert tomorrow night?" I suggested.

He clapped my shoulder lightly, "You bet!"

I returned the gesture and waved to the guys, "Thanks for the good, guys, see you tomorrow night." I grinned; they all either waved or nodded before heading towards where their bikes were. Paul glanced back to wave, and I stopped to return it. I had meant to turn and walk the opposite way when Dwayne glanced back, and I felt myself rooted to the spot as his eyes held mine for a few seconds before he turned to follow the rest of the guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note****: I am terrible, I'm sorry! Getting ready for holidays really didn't help me think of anything to write for this chapter, but I finally got a good idea, and I now have internet on the laptop so updates will definitely be better. Thanks to sadlyhuman1997 for helping me with the outfit for this chapter, I want to wear it myself! Haha, and thanks to Flowerchild23, Emzy2k1, NinaVuelta93, sadlyhuman1997, Lostgirl4eva and Miss. Drake for their reviews and thanks for any new favourites and follows, anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** HEY! Of course I remember you! :) haha great to hear from you again and I'm sorry this reply took so long but I'm glad you're having a great summer, NEW YORK?! I have always wanted to go there! I hope you had a great time and I'm glad you like the story! The title comes from Ellie Goulding's song Starry Eyed because I could not stop listening to it a while ago lol anyway thanks for a totally awesome review and I hope you like the rest of the story :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

"Over here, Shorty!"

The shout caught my attention as I stood waiting around where the band was setting up to play, people were gathering around in preparation for the concert starting. I searched until I caught sight of Paul and the rest of the guys, Paul had been waving his arm to catch my attention. I walked over as quickly as I could in my boots without landing face-first on the ground, a triumphant smile graced my face as I came to stand in front of Paul, I was now a good few inches taller than normal in my boots.

"Whoah, not so short tonight." Paul corrected himself as he patted the top of my head and fiddled with the pink bow I had clipped in to keep my curls out of my face.

I had spent the most of the day being excited for tonight, anyone would think it was my first concert, it was just my first concert with Paul and his friends.

So the outfit I had eventually settled on was my demonia boots, a pink and blue printed shirt, a white crop top with my leather jacket and I added the bow once I curled my hair. After I got dressed and did my hair I had just enough time to do smokey eye make-up and add metallic nail varnish before I headed to the boardwalk.

"Nope, for once I remembered my boots when I was sure I'd bump into you." I told him, he grinned and I turned to the other guys.

"Hey." I greeted, choosing to keep my eyes mostly on David who was the closest to Paul and I, I resisted the urge to look at Dwayne for longer than necessary. David smirked and nodded to Paul towards the direction of the concert before walking off, the other guys following behind.

"You ready to rock, Shorty?"

I narrowed my eyes at Paul's question, "I'm not as short as I usually am."

Paul snickered, "You're still shorter than me. Come on, let's go!" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down to the concert.

By the time it got into full swing Paul and I had strayed from the higher stands the rest of the guys stuck around way down to the front near where the lead singer was dancing away, using the microphone as a partner most of the time. I had actually took my clip out of my hair and attached it to the collar of my jacket and shook my hair out, my curls moving with me as Paul and I danced and jumped at the front.

I laughed as Paul got into a tightly packed crowd of guys all jumping around waving their hair, I stood off to the sidelines shaking my head at his antics before a hand seized my arm and I almost fell over as someone started dragging me through the crowd.

"Nick!" I shouted as the head of red and black hair registered as he pulled me along, I strained against his hold and dug my feet into the ground to try and stop him pulling me out, but he can be very strong when he wants to be.

I growled and rubbed my arm when he finally let me go when we were away from the concert, I glared at him as he put his hands on his hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing?!"

He pointed back down in the direction of the concert, "I thought I told you to stay away from those guys?"

"What? You dragged me away from the concert they were nice enough to invite me to because you don't like them?" He is nuts.

"No, Bryn! I dragged you away because I'm not going to watch you turn into one of those girls that follows these guys around then goes missing!"

I scoffed, "You are out of your mind, I can take care of myself and you have no right to tell me what to do. Excuse me." I said, turning to head back down to the concert.

"Bryn!" Nick said, catching my arm and pulling me back.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I wrenched my arm free, I glared at Nick but his glare wasn't directed at me, but behind me. I turned only to find myself inches away from another person, my eyes trailed up to their face.

Dwayne.

"Dwayne." I blurted out in surprise, his dark eyes went from meeting Nick's with a dangerous glint to meeting mine, I looked between him and Nick and sensed the tension, fixing my jacket and clearing my throat, "Dwayne this is my friend Nick, he was just-"

"Leaving. And so is she." Nick interrupted, I stepped back with a shake of my head closer to Dwayne and Nick stared at me in confusion and annoyance.

"I'm not going anywhere but back to the concert, Nick."

Nick's eyes flashed in slight hurt before they hardened as he shook his head, "Fine, do whatever the hell you want." He breathed before turning to walk off in the other direction.

"Nick!" I called, he kept walking without showing any signs of hearing me. Guilt welled up in my throat as I watched him walk away, and I turned to Dwayne and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry about that." I said with a slight laugh, but it came out sounding weird. Oh God, if I cry in front of this guy it'll be so embarrassing!

"Are you alright?" He asked, I met his eyes and the automatic answer of yes didn't seem like it would fool him.

"No. I need a drink, I'm sorry for taking you away from the concert. You can head back down and I'll follow you in a few minutes." I said as I caught sight of the bar off to the side, maybe if I got a drink it would help. I felt bad for leaving Dwayne after he came to see if I was okay, but I hated fighting with anyone never mind the guy that had been my friend this long, I needed a breather before I could go down to the concert again and try to forget about it.

I retreated into the bar and hoped Dwayne didn't think I was awfully rude. I headed for the bar and waved to the bartender, who didn't even blink as he took in my no-doubt underage appearance. With so many kids my age in here, they didn't seem like the kind of place to ask for ID.

"Coke." I told him, he raised an eyebrow at my request, probably expecting me to choose something alcoholic. He set the drink down and I went for my pocket to get the money out when someone slid some bills across the countertop towards the bartender who took it without a word and went to service other customers.

"You want to sit down?" Dwayne asked from beside me, had it been anyone else it would have annoyed me to have been followed, but for some reason I was grateful he had decided to come in.

I nodded and took my drink to head for a small table for two near the back, away from the chatter at the front.

"Thanks." I told him as I sat down and took a drink.

He waved it off and smirked down at my drink, "I thought when you said drink it would be something more…"

"Alcoholic?" I finished the sentence for him and he nodded, "I don't drink." I added, waiting for him to raise an eyebrow in amusement, make a snide comment about me looking like a girl who could hold her liquor or just generally make a comment. Instead he stared evenly back, not even questioning it.

"So you thought you'd come in here to make sure I wouldn't throw back some shots and puke in the bathroom?"

Dwayne shook his head with a smile playing on his lips, "You looked upset." Damn, I probably looked like a kicked puppy

I sighed and sat back in the chair, deciding at least some sort of an explanation was due.

"I'm sorry about that whole thing with Nick, he's just being overprotective."

Dwayne smirked as he fiddled with the coaster in front of him, "He doesn't like us." He stated, I shook my head.

"It's not that, I mean- what I mean is-"

"It's alright." He cut me off, his eyes met mine and they shone with slight amusement, "Not many people like us."

"I like you." I said before I could even stop myself, my face flamed up as the amusement faded from his eyes to something else, he probably wanted to make a run for it, I sure did! "I mean… I like hanging out with all you guys."

He nodded slightly and my heartrate calmed now that we had moved on, "I would never drag him away from his friends, then again I would love to. It's not like they're the best role models given that they're…" I trailed off and lifted my drink to my lips, Nick hated the name given to the group he hung around with so I always avoided saying it even when he wasn't around.

"Surf Nazis?" Dwayne finished, I didn't know if it was the blunt tone or the casual way he said it, maybe it was just the fact that it was him saying it but it made me laugh suddenly, and laughing when you're half way through swallowing coke is not the best thing to do.

I coughed when I finally got the coke to go down and clapped a hand on my chest to calm myself down. I waved Dwayne off when he went to stand presumably to clap me on the back to help, and he reluctantly sat again with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." I managed to say before I dissolved into giggles at the fact I almost choked on coke, I wiped the tears from my eyes that gathered during the coughing and had spilled over as I laughed. i finally calmed down and met Dwayne's eyes, he had a small smile on his face and my giddiness faded until we sat in silence.

I cleared my throat and finished the rest of my drink- slowly I might add- and Dwayne and I stood up to head back to the concert.

I tried to tidy around my eyes as we headed back down the boardwalk, unfortunately whatever way I turned my head I met Zach's eyes who sneered as his gaze flicked between Dwayne and I.

I shrunk into Dwayne's side as a reflex, he was so lucky to not be intimidated by idiots like Zach. I could feel Dwayne's eyes flick down to me wondering why I had closed the space between us, his gaze followed mine over to Zach. His arm went tight around my shoulder in a protective manner and he pulled me even closer to his side, I dropped my eyes to our feet and sped up as we finally passed Zach.

"Thank you." I said as we neared the concert, I could see David and Marko in the same place I had left them, Paul was probably still down jumping about.

"No problem." Dwayne answered, his hand slipped from my shoulder to the small of my back as he let me walk in front of him up towards the guys, his touch swept below the material of my jacket down to my bones and I tried not to lean back into it. God I need to get a grip.

"And where have you two been?" David asked mischievously as we stood beside him.

"Ran into some trouble with a friend of mine, Dwayne helped." I explained simply, David's eyebrow rose and his gaze slid from me to Dwayne.

"Is that right?" He asked curiously, I couldn't see Dwayne but I assumed he nodded as David turned to look back at the concert, I turned to do the same and smiled as a familiar blonde head of hair started making their way back up towards us.

"Hey! So this is where my little dance partner got to?" Paul asked as he joined us once again and nudged my shoulder with his.

"More or less." I grinned, "Looks like they'll be wrapping it up soon." I said with a nod to the stage.

"Well he night's still young, think you can hang out a little longer?" Paul asked with a pinch at my cheek, I thought for a second and grabbed his hand away from my cheek.

"Maybe." I said, holding my hand out for a high-five. Paul grinned and clapped his hand against mine.

"Let's go then." David said, turning to weave out through the crowd with the guys in tow. Paul took my hand to pull me after them.

* * *

I hooted in exhilaration as Paul drove the bike he and I were on over bumps through the woods away from the boardwalk. Part of his plan to keep me out late was to show me where he and the guys lived.

I guessed it was far from the boardwalk, far from anywhere actually, as we got further out into the isolated parts of Santa Carla towards Hudson's Bluff.

"Hold on!" Paul teased as he sped up as we got onto rough road, I tightened my grip around his waist as we sped up, all of us were now in a line going at insane speed.

I had been watching the ground we raced across, getting a bit edgy, we must be near a cliff. I looked to my left to see David smirking at my expression, sensing apprehension.

"Scared, Bryn?"

I made a show of laughing as my hair flew around my face, "No way, this is great!"

David simply laughed as I turned my head in the other direction to see Dwayne and Marko on our other side, both grinning as we headed further out. My gaze lingered on Dwayne, his dark hair flowed out behind him and across his face which was lit with an amazing smile, his deep laugh carried over the wind whistling past my ears and I smiled before turning back to see a beam ahead of us. What the hell?

"Is that the lighthouse?" I asked, the brightness could only be the result of one thing. Only problem was there was definitely a cliff around here, "Paul?" I prompted when he didn't answer.

"Come on, Bryn, it's fun!" He shouted back to me, I tightened my grip even further as the path in front of us cut off a few feet ahead. He wouldn't go over the edge, he wasn't that crazy.

The thought made me grit my teeth and force my eyes to stay open, I wanted to shut them until it was all over.

Finally we reached the very edge and all the guys skidded to a stop at the last minute, I breathed a sigh of relief and looked over the edge to see waved crash down below us a good hundred feet.

"She's still on the bike! David bet you'd have jumped off by now!" Marko announced and I turned to David with a raised eyebrow and triumphant grin.

"Takes a little more to scare me." I told him.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Bryn."

With that announcement we headed down to where the guys lived. I stumbled down the steep rocky slope into the cave the boys called home and stared around in wonder. I was vaguely listening to David explain the history of how what was once an old resort that fell down here after an earthquake.

"What do you think?" Paul asked from beside me when David had finished, I turned to smile at Paul.

"It looks awesome! Like an old palace filled with buried treasure." I said as I took in the assorted decorations and candles around the caves. Graffiti and a huge poster of Jim Morrison definitely made it look like teenagers lived here.

I walked up to a four-poster bed with different blankets and curtains covering it, I ran my hand up the intricate woodwork before looking to see four pairs of eyes watching me from various places around the room.

"Sorry." I apologised in embarrassment and continued to explore the cave, I finally stood on the edge of the fountain and held my arms out.

"I love it, it must be a blast to live here." I guessed, I spotted a boombox sitting on the ground and guessed it was Paul's.

"Got any good tunes?" I asked as I passed Paul and picked through a box with different tapes inside.

"It's all good, babe." He grinned and picked one from the box at random, I bobbed my head to the song and sat beside Marko who rested on the edge of the fountain with a pigeon in his grasp which sat happily as he petted it. I watched for a few minutes and petted it once or twice myself, it seemed perfectly comfortable. My gaze shifted around again to land on Dwayne who was sitting on the small couch a few feet away.

I crossed over to the couch and sat down beside him, the action went unnoticed by any of the other guys who amused themselves walking around the cave.

"Thanks again… For tonight." I said in a low voice, meeting Dwayne's eyes hesitantly.

"Don't give it another thought." He told me, not likely. I made a note to at least do something to say thank you, before I decided I had probably stayed long enough, my parents would flip if they knew I had went out this far from town to remote caves with four teenage boys.

"Listen, I better get going." I told Paul as I came up to nudge his shoulder, he stopped dancing along to the music to frown in disappointment.

"You just got here!" He protested.

I laughed and lightly punched his shoulder, "I know but I want to get back home. But I will definitely come back here real soon, this place is too awesome to stay away from for long."

"Alright, the next time we bring you here, you have to stay for some food?"

I held my pinkie out to signal a promise and then Paul linked his through it, "Alright I'm gonna leave Bryn home." Paul announced.

"See you soon, Bryn." David said from where he sat in an old wheelchair. I smiled before waving to Dwayne and Marko as I followed Paul out, giving Dwayne one more nod of thanks before I left.

"Sorry I had to leave so soon." I apologised as I got off Paul's bike, which was really a challenge when wearing a skirt.

Paul shrugged and leant on his handlebars, "It's cool, we'll get you to stay longer the next time. If you'd have heard some of my awesome music you'd have never wanted to leave." Paul boasted.

I shot him a grin, "You got some pretty good taste but we need to get you new music. I suggest a trip to the store as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow night?"

"You're on." I said, giving him a hug before I turned to go inside as he disappeared down the street and out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** I am very sorry the updates for this and my other Lost Boys story are so slow, I really try to get them done quicker but writer's block hits me at the worst times. Sadlyhuman1997 and I have great plans for this story but I don't want to rush anything so I hope you guys don't mind if it takes me a while getting things just right. I will definitely update sooner in future and the story will get much more exciting, promise ;) thanks to any new favourites and follows and thanks to Flowerchild23, NinaVuelta93, Emzy2k11, sadlyhuman1997, dreamgirllivi, Guest and The Goofycat for their reviews. I love reviews and you guys have been so great with them, you all rock! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

"I'm going to die!"

"You are not going to die." Paul snickered from behind me on the bike, "I explained everything and you know what to do. I will handle the kick-start and the gears, all you have to do is handle the clutch and steer."

"I'm still going to die!" I insisted.

"You'll be fine! I taught you well! Ready?"

"No!"

"Good, go!" He ordered, kick-starting the bike and the engine roared to life. Oh my God this is a lot scarier when you're the one driving.

The bike went forward as I slowly released the clutch, I gritted my teeth as we accelerated forward and down the steps of the boardwalk and onto the beach.

"You got it, don't forget when I tap your arm you gotta hold the clutch in tight so I can switch gears." Paul said over the wind, tapping my arm to get me to hold the clutch in as he used his foot to change the gears. Thank God he has long legs.

So in exchange for Paul and the guys coming into the store and Paul buying some new music, which I was now carrying in my bag, I had to come back to the caves for a proper tour. I did not want to agree to take the quickest motorcycle lesson in history, but Paul's hard to argue with and his bike is amazing. Scary as hell, but amazing.

I let out a sigh of relief as I managed to navigate our way under the pier without crashing into any posts. My face relaxed into a smile and the familiar feeling of exhilaration hit me as we sped up.

"Whoo!"

Paul let out a goofy laugh at my exclamation, tousling my hair as we sped across the beach.

"I'm alive!" I said with my arms stretched out as we entered the cave, I stumbled my way down the small hill, sticking to the places the lighted branch Paul was holding could make clear to me.

"I knew you'd be fine." He said from behind me, "The guys on the other hand were a little sceptical."

"Well they should have come along, they could have made sure I didn't wrap the bike around a tree." I laughed.

"Nah, they decided to hang back for a while and then pick up our body parts when the were heading home." He teased.

"Ha ha." I said with sarcasm. I gazed around the cave and pointed to my feet. "So I've been in here, where else is there?"

Paul glanced around in thought as he went up to the fountain, "This is sorta the main room and the one in best condition, the rest of mostly caves or rooms that have caved in."

I chuckled, "So where do you guys sleep? I mean, the bed looks spacious, but I can't see you, Marko, David and Dwayne all spooning each other in it."

Paul laughed loudly, "Nah, they don't like to cuddle."

"Really? They sort of struck me as the cuddles and hugs type, especially David."

Paul grinned, "Well he doesn't like to admit it but…" He trailed off and I giggled.

"So where do you sleep?"

"Wherever we happen to fall after the party ends at sunrise, babe." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Ooo, you really party all night long?" I asked.

"All night. Every night." Paul confirmed, lifting the "rockbox" as he called it up onto the fountain. I dug in my bag for his tapes and started sorting through them.

"I can't believe you didn't have Shakedown, Bob Seger is just a must-have in your music stash." I told him.

Paul sniggered, "So is this what we'll be like? You throwing music at me and me being forced to listen to it all?"

I put the tape in and closed it before folding my arms with a face of mock seriousness.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

Paul hit play and grabbed my hands to pull me up on the fountain, "Nope!"

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?" A voice asked a while later, but it moved in and out of my hearing range because I was being spun in a circle since Paul threw me over his shoulder.

"Nope! Put me down, nutcase." I ordered with a laugh, Paul righted me once again and I swayed slightly on my feet, "If I throw up tonight, I blame you." I told him.

"Just appreciating the music like you wanted." He replied, I fixed my top from where it had raised itself slightly with all the movement.

"Hello again." I said to the rest of the guys, they had left me and Paul to our own devices while they went to get something to eat.

"Nice to see you getting a proper look at the caves, what d'you think?" David asked as he walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"It's amazing, five seconds in here and you just know it's amazing. And I drove the whole way out here on the bike and didn't crash." I told him confidently.

"Really?" David asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows with a glance to Paul who stood beside me.

"Well it was a bit touch-and-go at some points." He teased, I punched his shoulder lightly before something flying towards me from the corner of my eye had me turn just in time to catch the chinese carton which had been flying towards me.

"Heads up." Marko said with a grin as I glanced around to see where the food had come from.

I nodded with a polite smile, "Thank you." Free food, I like these guys a lot.

I sat on the edge of the fountain and fiddled with the chopsticks until I was sure I wouldn't spill any noodles down my top. The guys chatted faintly back and forth until we were all quiet.

I happened to look up about halfway through my noodles to see David staring from where he sat in the wheelchair. Now that I glanced around, everyone seemed to be staring at me. I forced my eyes away from Dwayne's especially intense, dark gaze back to David, discreetly wiping around my mouth.

"Thirsty?" He asked, before I could politely decline he continued, "All the dancing and food could make you parched."

"A little." I confessed.

"Paul," He called without moving his gaze from me, "Why don't you get something for our friend Bryn here to drink?" He suggested.

"Sure." Paul said, setting his chinese food down and going to a corner. He walked over a few seconds later with a very pretty bottle in his grasp.

Once I guessed by the shape and appearance of the bottle what was inside, I shook my head as he went to hand the bottle to David, "I don't drink wine. I'm only eighteen." Wow, of all the lame excuses.

"We won't tell anyone." He smirked, popping the cork.

"Besides age I just don't drink, I appreciate the offer but I just don't like alcohol."

"Have you ever tried it?" He asked.

"No, but I've seen what it has done to my friends and I'm not a fan of getting wasted, I'd be a total lightweight." I joked.

David held the bottle out, "You sure? It's easily the best wine in Santa Carla, you've never tasted anything like it."

"It's not spiked." Paul assured me, David nodded and put a leather-clad hand on his heart.

"We would never do such a thing, would we boys?" He asked, my eyes flew around the other guys who wore innocent expressions, even Dwayne's normally intimidating gaze was soft, he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Can I try it another night?" Going with the last resort which was just to put it off seemed like my best bet, I was starting to feel a little pressured. Sure, it sucked being such a goody-two-shoes, if I'm honest I'd love to drink and smoke like the rest of the kids around here. The sad truth was I wasn't able to relax knowing there was some reason people kept going missing so often in Santa Carla, it was a silent promise I made to my parents that I'd never end up on the notice board in front of the boardwalk or on a milk carton.

"Of course." David said kindly after a second, I let out a sigh now that I knew they weren't going to hold me down and pour it down my throat. Nick's friends always had a habit of giving me a hard time over not drinking when I hung out with Nick around them .

Paul patted my shoulder and shot me a wink before going over to the stereo and cranking the music back up that had previously been lowered when the guys walked in.

I let an easy smile slip onto my face again as we settled back into a more comfortable atmosphere.

* * *

Oh God, I really am dead now.

There was daylight streaming into the cave. Which basically means this will be the last time I'm allowed out of my house for the next twenty years, my parents will kill me.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere in the cave and someone put me in the bed with a blanket over me and took my shoes off.

Last thing I could remember was dancing around the cave to some more of Paul's music, which was not that bad but he still needed some of my influence. I danced around until my feet hurt and my neck has a pain from all the headbanging.

Still, it was a great night. But I would pay for it now, and I would honestly take some wine to give me courage for the punishment that awaited me at home.

After a few minutes of lying on the bed and listening to the waves crashing against the outside of the caves, I decided I may as well cut back on the amount of hours I had been missing for as much as I could.

I slipped my sneakers on and glanced around to look for one of the guys to let them know I was going home, maybe even beg a lift if anyone was awake.

"Hello? Paul? Dwayne?" Nada, they must all either be out or asleep away from sight. I searched about for my bag and finally dug my sketchpad and a pen I kept handy.

**Paul,**

**Had to leave or the folks would send out a statewide search party. I had a blast though, I'll see you around whenever I get out of prison (A.K.A my room).**

**Bryn x**

The note was messily scrawled and I looked for a space I could pin it before I settled for setting it on the bed with a stray sea shell from the floor to stop it blowing away.

I eventually made it back to the boardwalk only to find the store was closed. I am in deep trouble.

When I finally made it home, I walked into the dining room to see both my parents sitting at the table looking like they hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"Where, exactly?" My father asked, I shrugged.

"I was hanging out with Paul and his friends at their place but I got so tired and fell asleep so I didn't realise I had been gone so long, I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

My mother sighed, "Well we were very worried, you know this is a dangerous town, Bryn. We have rules to make sure you're safe."

"I know, it won't happen again."

My parents shared a glance before nodding, "Well you can stay in your room for the rest of the evening and until tomorrow when you will work at the shop. And no more staying out late." My father warned me.

"Deal." I sighed, slouching up to my room.

I spent most of the evening messing around with whatever clothes I could find while my parents went to the boardwalk to the shop. I was left to make my own meals and had to think about what I had done.

By the time nightfall came I had changed my outfit easily twenty times, finally settling back on my demonia boots, a blue crop top, a rainbow-studded belt and a pair of ripped jeans with white lace tights underneath.

I had just fixed my hair into a ponytail and was finishing off cat-flick eyeliner- what can I say? I play dress-up when I have nothing else to do- when a noise from outside caught my attention.

I glanced towards my window, peeking through the translucent rainbow curtains I had to the trees outside.

Huh, nothing.

I went back to fixing my eyeliner when another noise caught my attention, this time from above my window. I bundled the make-up up that had been sitting on my lap and let everything spill onto the table as I went over to the window.

I was just about to quit looking around when a figure landed right in front of my face behind the glass.

"What the-" I cried as I fell back onto the floor in surprise, I looked up to see the figure wave from the other side of the window with a triumphant grin.

"Hello." Paul said casually as I opened the window once I had recovered, I stared in disbelief as he sat on the roof of the porch.

"Hello." I said breathlessly, "Mind telling me what you are doing here?"

Paul ran a hand through his hair dramatically, "Why, I am here to rescue the gorgeous princess from her tower."

I giggled with a shake of my head, "Most princes don't try to scare her to death in the process."

"Who said anything about a prince?" Paul asked as he knelt in front of me, "I'm far too badass to be a prince, not to mention sexy."

"Can't argue with that." I teased, "So, what now?"

"You come with me and we ride of into the night on my noble steed." He explained with a gesture to his bike in the front yard. Huh?

"How come I didn't hear the engine?" I asked.

"I may have snuck up here in the hopes of scaring you, it's fun." He confessed.

"Well I'm glad it amuses you, my heart can't take much more scaring. And anyway, I'm grounded." I said with a pout.

Paul waved the excuse off dismissively, "A minor obstacle, nothing stops us from having a good time."

I grinned, "If my parents spot me at the boardwalk, I'm dead."

"Who said anything about the boardwalk?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Where are we going?"

Paul tapped the end of my nose, "It's a surprise."

"I have to be back by midnight." I warned him, my parents would be home by then.

"No problem, I will have you home in time, Cinderella." He teased.

"Alright, you're on. You have to help me get down though." I said as I grabbed my leather jacket. I stuffed some pillows onto my bed and threw the blanket over them in case my mom or dad decided to come home early to check on me.

I turned the light on and climbed out the window, shutting it behind me before I turned just in time to see Paul's head disappear from sight on the edge of the roof.

I shuffled over to see him standing at the bottom with his arms out to catch me. I closed my eyes and pushed myself off the roof, laughing lightly when I landed in Paul's arms.

"You sure you're not a prince? This is a very romantic move." I informed him, gestured at how he had me held bridal-style.

Paul thought for a second before lifting me to throw me over his shoulder again, "Is this a prince move?"

I chuckled, "No but it's becoming a Paul one." I complained before Paul set me down and helped me onto the bike. He started the loud engine and I hoped none of the neighbours saw me leave as we sped down the street to whereever the hell I was being taken to next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** School started back today, bleh :( summer has went too fast! Anyway, updates will be more regular now, this chapter just took a bit of extra time to get the ideas sorted and everything. So I hope you guys like it! Thanks for new favourites and follows and thanks to Emzy2K11, NinaVuelta93, TheGoofyCat, sadlyhuman1997, Flowerchild23, SilverDragon13 and Nikel's lover for their reviews. Enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

"Whoah."

That was all I could manage to say, and even at that the music drowned out my voice so it blended in with the drums and guitar of the band on the stage.

I was currently standing in Rush, Santa Carla's best nightclub. It was like someone took the energy of the boardwalk and the best music and packed it into this room. I had never been here before, but I had been told great things about it.

"You like?" Paul asked close to my ear, I nodded because I honestly couldn't put into words how awesome it was to be here.

Paul grabbed my hand and led me through the crowds on the dancefloor up to the booths at the back where the rest of the guys were.

"Look who snuck out." Paul announced as we got over to the table, I gave a sheepish wave to the guys and to the girl who had taken up residence on Marko's lap, but she had her attention focused more on him.

"Glad you could make it, I hope your visit didn't get you into too much trouble." David said from across the table, his voice may be deep but it carried well.

"It's fine, I have to be back by midnight or my parents will freak."

David smirked, "Well we can't have that."

"So did your parents freak out a lot?" Paul asked as he gestured for me to sit down and followed suit shortly after.

I shrugged, "They were just worried when I didn't come home, so the grounding was more a punishment for worrying them. They won't be too happy if they find out I'm here, though."

"Then we'll just make sure they don't find out." He grinned.

"You know, I think you're becoming a bad influence on me." I teased.

Paul laughed, shooting a look towards David and Dwayne that said they were thinking the same thing. I glanced at both of them before going back to Paul, was I missing something?

"We're not bad influences, we just like to do what we want." Paul shrugged.

I chuckled, "Fair enough."

I couldn't help but notice the looks they'd give each other every once in a while, like silent conversations were going on between them. I hadn't noticed before, but I guess when you're with people and music blocks out their sounds you start noticing their movements.

I also couldn't help but notice how everyone else that passed by the table would almost do a double take, or any that lingered near the table would cast glanced over every now and again at the guys. Any guys that looked over would probably see four badass-looking dudes while the girls would see four hot guys.

After noticing a girl glance at Paul for what had to be the tenth time, I nudged his elbow, "I think you have an admirer."

Paul glanced around, "Girl, everyone's admiring me." He boasted.

"Of course, but the redhead over there is doing the best job." I told him, inclining my head for him to follow my gaze. When he did the girl hurriedly directed her gaze elsewhere, fixing at her hair.

"Oo, not bad." He said, nodding at her when her gaze eventually slid back.

I pushed his shoulder slightly, "Go talk to her."

He looked insulted, "And leave little Shorty all by herself?"

"I'm not by myself, I'll stay here with the guys." I said, nodding over to Dwayne and David who didn't look like they were moving any time soon.

"Fine, how do I look?" Paul asked, turning to me once he has tried his best to smooth his hair and pursed his lips.

"Insane, you're good to go." I joked, he smiled before getting up to go over to the girl.

I slouched back into the seat and watched Paul strut over to the girl, before I glanced round at the rest of the club. The dancefloor was packed, but I guessed if a good song came on i could squeeze in. That seemed to be the idea Marko and the girl he was with had as they got up and started making their way to the dancefloor.

Alright, so it's just Dwayne and David with me, that's cool. That I can handle.

I shot them both an awkward smile, realising they were probably the two most intimidating people I had ever seen. David smirked, glancing between Dwayne and I before he fluidly slipped out of the booth of somewhere else.

So now it was just Dwayne and I, great. This isn't awkward at all.

I kept my eyes down for a few seconds before I hesitantly snuck a glance from under my lashes to see him looking out at the other people, his dark eyes missing nothing.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief that he wasn't looking expectantly for some conversation, because my mind had just went blank. He seemed intimidating to talk to when the guys were around, now I didn't even have a clue what to talk about, so I busied myself picking at the threads around the holes in my jeans.

After I decided I was maybe being a bit rude in not talking at all, I looked up only to meet his eyes. Oh God why are his eyes so amazing?

"I'm going to go get a drink." Excellent, Bryn, just excellent.

Dwayne nodded, and I hurriedly slipped out of the booth and dug in my jacket for some change as I got over to the bar.

"Coke." I told the bartender, wiping my hands on my jeans as I realised how sweaty they had gotten.

A tap on my shoulder had me look to my right to see a girl about nineteen or twenty smile politely, was I meant to recognise her?

"I'm Kelly." She said, holding her hand out.

"Bryn." I said as I shook her hand.

"Listen, I just thought since you were over here I could make sure I wouldn't be stepping on any toes. You and that guy up there…?" She said, gesturing back up to where Dwayne was still sat and where I had just come from.

"Yeah?"

"Are you two like a thing?" She asked.

I laughed lightly as the bartender sat my drink down, "Uh, no. We're not a thing."

"Oh! I just thought cause I saw you two up there alone. So is he… With anyone?" She asked.

"I don't think so, I'm not really sure."

She flipped her hair, "Well there's only one way to find out. Just wanted to make sure you two weren't together before I went in for the kill." She joked with a laugh.

I laughed politely, "Go for it."

She leant back on the bar, "I think I will, he is dangerously handsome. Wish me luck." She said before leaning off the bar and heading in his direction.

"Good luck." I said sweetly, mostly to myself seeing as she was already heading over. I took a drink before glancing over my shoulder to see the two of them sitting close together, with her twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger as she laughed at something he said.

Maybe it's just me he doesn't talk much around.

After I finished my drink I decided to leave them to it and made my way into the middle of the dancefloor as a new song came on. If there was one thing that could take my mind of Dwayne, it would be dancing.

Eventually a while later I made my way back to the bar, thoroughly danced out. I opted for a glass of water with ice to cool myself down, I wouldn't need to look this energetic when I came home.

Home. Shit!

"What time is it?" I asked the bartender hurriedly.

"Ten minutes to midnight." He said once he glanced at his watch.

"Crap." I groaned before I looked around in a panic to try and find one of the guys, where the hell had they gone? I needed Paul or at least someone to take me home, hell, David would be a preferable option to the grounding I would get if my parents found out I had been at Rush when I was meant to be in my room.

I must have searched the club twice when someone's hand caught my arm. Please let this be one of the guys.

"Thank God!" I cried as I realised it was Dwayne, "I can't find Paul and I need to get home like, right now."

Dwayne glanced around before pulling me towards the exit, "I'll take you."

Crap, "Okay."

I basically ran over to the bikes when we got out to the carpark, "I am so dead." I whimpered as Dwayne came over.

"I'll get you home in time, but you gotta hold on tight. I'm gonna go fast." He warned as he got on and helped me on behind him. I held on as tight as I could and didn't even allow the thought of him not wearing a shirt under his jacket to bother me as he took off. Eventually the speed made me squeeze my eyes shut and bury my head in the back of his jacket, I could just about give him directions to my house as we practically flew home.

"Bryn."

"Yeah?"

"We've stopped, you can open your eyes." I could hear a faint hint of a smile in his voice as I realised the wind was no longer howling in my ears.

"Oh." I laughed with embarrassment as I glanced up to see we were in front of my house and my parents' car wasn't here, so I was safe for now from being grounded.

I climbed off the bike and staggered slightly as my feet settled on still ground, my head felt like it was spinning.

Dwayne grabbed my arms to steady me, "You okay?" He laughed as I swayed slightly.

"Yeah." I said, joining in the laughter as I looked up once I made sure I wouldn't fall over. Which was a mistake, because he is somehow even more gorgeous when he smiles like he is now.

"Thanks for leaving me home, I should get inside before my parents come home." I finally said, looking cautiously up the street they would be driving down any minute now.

Dwayne's hands left my arms and froze as one of his hands brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. He only did it for maybe one or two seconds but it stretched out for what seemed like ten minutes until his hands finally went back to the handlebars of his bike as he kick-started it.

I waved as he glanced back before going down the street almost as fast as he had been going when taking me home. I groaned as I realised I was definitely getting a major crush on Paul's friend. Only now was I realising my heart had been hammering.

I patted my pockets before cursing. No key, damn it.

I hurriedly clambered back up onto the porch roof and opened my window. I just barely had gotten inside and shut it when I heard a car coming down the street which I soon realised was my parent's car.

Yeesh, that was a close one.

* * *

**Extra note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter the credit for Bryn's latest outfit goes to sadlyhuman1997 who kindly puts together awesome outfits for Bryn to wear on Polyvore where I can go check them out and describe them better in a chapter, so thanks for the awesome combinations that give Bryn a unique style which I love ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ok guys I am really sorry this chapter took me so long, but updates will definitely be every Sunday from now on! I actually plan on re-vamping (hehe) the story to get back into it and create a better flow, so whenever I get the chance believe me I will do it! Either this Sunday or next Sunday improvements will be made both to this and my other Lost Boys story, because you guys are awesome! Thanks for the new favourites and follows :) and to NinaVuelta93, Guest, Guest, Emzy2K11, SilverDragon13, TheGoofyCat, sadlyhuman1997, Captain Grin, ThePhantomismyLove and PaperBooksInk for their awesome reviews! Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Guest: Promising more, more, more definitely ;)**

**Guest: Glad you liked the development and updates will definitely be sooner :)**

**Captain Grin: I'm glad you're loving it! :D thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

"Are you ever capable of having a pair of jeans that aren't ripped or have stuff sewn on them?" My mom asked as she came up beside me at the counter, I was currently picking some threads from the holes I made in the new white jeans I got.

"I am capable." I defended, she cast a meaningful glance down at the current pair of jeans I was wearing with rips going the whole way down from my thighs to my ankles, "Sometimes." I added sheepishly.

My mother scoffed and left to finish sorting out the new record display on the back wall she was working on. I finally finished pulling threads out and brushed whatever strays had stuck to the dark red lace, off-the-shoulder crop-top I was wearing. Finally I looked up to see I had a visitor.

"Nick!" I called, waving as he looked around the store, presumably for me. He walked over to where I was at the counter and raised an eyebrow at my latest creation.

"New jeans?"

I smiled."New and improved, I just need to wash them now and they'll look badass."

Nick reluctantly shared my smile, we hadn't talked much since he tried pulling me away from the concert. Still, he was my friend.

"So, uh, how have you been?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good, getting closer and closer to getting my dream guitar. You?"

He nodded, "I've been better, I wanna say sorry for the other night, I shouldn't have pulled you away from that concert."

I smiled, "Apology accepted."

Nick hesitated before continuing, "But you need to stay away from those guys., Bryn, I'm serious."

I sighed, "Nick, I get that you don't like them, but if you got to know them then maybe-"

"I don't want to get to know them, and I don't want you to, either. They're bad news, Bryn." He cut me off.

"Last time I checked, your friends weren't exactly choir boys." I blurted out.

Nick's face hardened, "At least my friends have never murdered anyone!"

The whole shop turned to stare at us, I could feel my face heating up as I leant in, "Stop shouting, people are gonna think we're crazy."

"You are the one that's crazy, hanging around with those assholes." Nick said, he wasn't shouting but we were still attracting attention, "You need to stay away from them and-"

"Nick!" I said sharply, my temper snapping, "Keep your voice down right now, you're making a scene in the middle of my parents' store and I'm not gonna have you embarrassing them."

Nick's eyes widened slightly at my tone before he looked around to see people staring at us, he huffed in defeat and turned on his heel to walk out, everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing, leaving me to follow Nick.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I said as I chased him, thankful I was wearing my white sneakers and not my boots, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I'm not gonna make a scene, excuse me for being worried about my friend who's too stupid to see the danger she's in." He said as he spun round.

"What did you just say?" I demanded.

"You heard me, you're being incredibly stupid if you think those wackos are just a gang of cool guys with motorbikes."

"So what are they then?"

Nick threw his arms up, "Trouble!"

"Like the bunch of Surf Nazis you hang out with? Drinking, smoking and doing God-knows what else every freaking night?"

Nick narrowed his eyes, "What did you just call them?"

I knew he hated the nickname given to his friends, but they had earned it, so I stood my ground, "You heard me, they're the wackos around here. And you're one of them! You have completely changed from the guy I became friends with and now you're trying to tell me who I can be friends with?"

"You know what? If I'm such a shit friend and you're so sure those guys are so much better, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." He threatened.

I clenched my jaw in anger at his somewhat triumphant expression, he thought that would shut me right up, "Maybe we shouldn't."

Nick's eyes flashed in surprise at my response, "Wait-"

"You heard me, if you're gonna try and tell me what to do and who I should hang out with, then we can't be friends."

This was by far the worst fight Nick and I had ever had, we never even fought much before. If we had any disagreements they'd be forgotten the next time we met. But this, this was serious, I could feel it. He didn't like the guys, and I didn't like being told what to do by someone who's meant to be my best friend.

Nick hesitated, "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I don't need to be told how to be safe, I am not stupid." I told him, trying to keep as cool as I could given the fact I was starting to get just a little upset.

Nick ran a hand down his face, "I'm done trying to convince you otherwise." And with that he walked off again, and I was left staring at his back as he cut through the crowd.

I leant heavily on the wall beside me, regret filling me instantly, did I just lose my best friend? I couldn't have, not over something as stupid as me hanging around with Paul and his friends. No, this was just another one of those things, we'd be back to being friends in no time.

I sighed and walked back to the store, walking in to find my mother and father talking close together at the counter. My mother caught sight of me and they both snapped out of it to smile at me.

"Is everything alright? You and Nick looked like-"

I shook my head, "It's fine, he had to go but he said we'd meet up tomorrow or something. I actually don't feel too well, can I go home?"

My mother crossed out from behind the counter to put a hand to my forehead, "Your head feels alright, are you dizzy or anything? One of us can drive you home." Crap, why is it so hard to make up excuses for these guys?

"I just feel a bit down, I'm gonna have an early night."

My dad fished in his pocket for something as he waved me over, he handed me some cash, "Take that and go get whatever you want. Ice cream, magazines, videos, you name it."

I smiled, "A video sounds good."

I left them once I grabbed my jacket and my bag and went down the boardwalk towards the video store, Max's Video Store. We rented videos from here because they had a good selection, but it was mostly my dad that picked them out.

I smiled at the owner, Max, I assumed, before I walked around and started to search the videos. I circled round most of the store and managed to finally find Pretty In Pink, just then I jumped as I heard a dog growl behind me.

I froze and slowly turned expecting for a dog to pounce at me, but instead he was facing away from me and growling towards a group that just came in.

It was the guys.

They didn't see me as they walked past the counter, the owner now looked pretty pissed, I noticed David seemed to smirk almost as if he was enjoying the man's anger.

I went back to looking at the last few videos before ultimately deciding Pretty In Pink was my best bet. I went over to the counter and set the video done in front of the girl serving.

Just as she was taking the money, two arms landed on my shoulders and made me jump, "Well look who it is."

I smiled in spite of myself, "Hi, Paul."

The girl smirked as she handed me my change and the video, which Paul snatched to look at the cover, "Pretty in Pink, oh it's that Maddy Ringwald chick!"

"Molly Ringwald." I corrected with a laugh, retrieving the video from him.

"Well maybe you want to skip watching the video tonight and come hang out with us?" He asked, I hesitated giving my answer and another voice cut in.

"How many times must I tell you? You are not allowed in here." I turned to see the store owner standing behind the counter glaring at Paul, when I looked back Paul smiled and held his hands up.

"Just catching up with my friend, right, Bryn?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's cool, I know him." I told the owner, who turned his gaze on me for a second before it went to David who now stood beside Paul.

"Like I said, you are not allowed in here. She can stay, you can go."

I was stuck right in the middle of the tension, which seemed to get a little bit tenser with each passing second, "It's fine, I'll leave. Come on." I said, tugging Paul's arm to get him to follow me.

Eventually the guys all got out to the front of the store again and Paul slung his arm around my shoulders, "So, how about it?"

"Hmm?"

"You gonna stay for a while and hang out?" Paul asked.

I shook my head, my argument with Nick had brought my mood down too much for any fun tonight, "I don't feel too good so I'm just gonna go home, maybe I'll see you tomorrow night."

Paul pouted, "You sure?"

"Yeah, goodnight. Night, guys."

I nodded to the rest of them, making sure not to let my eyes catch Dwayne's as I walked away, because it would sure as hell make it harder to do so.

I reluctantly left and started on my way home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long and the chapter itself sucks, but I am definitely going to make improvements on things, any chapters I'm not happy with can always be re-done and improved.**


End file.
